deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Ein
Ein (Katakana: アイン, Rōmaji: Ain) is the "alter ego" of Hayate, who first debuted in Dead or Alive 2. After being used as a test subject by DOATEC for Project Epsilon, Hayate gained amnesia and trained in the art of karate, going by the name of "Ein." By entering the second Dead or Alive Tournament, he was able to regain his lost memories and became Hayate once again. After his appearance in Dead or Alive 2, Ein was replaced by both his real identity Hayate, and Hitomi, a friend of Ein who shares the same martial arts style, Karate. Despite Hayate being Ein only temporarily, this persona has become a recurring unlockable character in the rest of the Dead or Alive games following his first appearance. History The Second Tournament .]] Just before the second Dead or Alive Tournament, Hayate was kidnapped by Kasumi α, a science product of the Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee. He became the sole subject for Project Epsilon, created by Victor Donovan and lead by Lisa Hamilton, which was suppose to turn him into a superhuman weapon. Hayate was kept at DOATEC Germany and the project team managed to repair Hayate's spinal cord and bring him out of his death-like coma (which he entered after being seriously injured by Raidou). However, before they could continue, Ryu Hayabusa attacked the German headquarters to save Kasumi, who was being held captive in the same building. Hayate was placed onto a helicopter with Lisa to be taken to another DOATEC lab but the engine failed and the helicopter crash-landed in the . Although wounded, Hayate got away from Lisa and was lucky enough to stumble into a clearing where Hitomi was training Mistaking her as Kasumi before collapsing. As a result of the traumatic events, Hayate gained extreme amnesia and couldn't even remember his own name. While he was staying with Hitomi and her father, he was named "Ein" and worked in the family's dojo, mastering karate in a short period of time. Wanting to find out who he was and where he came from, Ein entered the second tournament on a journey of self-discovery. Along the way in the tournament, Ein met up with Ryu and Ayane (Hayate's best friend and half-sister), who both wondered if he is really Hayate and Helena Douglas, who talked about the failed Project Epsilon, which confused Ein. After the second tournament, Ein finally met up with Kasumi, Hayate's younger sister and, following Ryu's advice, they battled each other. Although Kasumi was defeated, Hayate finally remembered who he was. Character Appearance :''See also: Ein's Costumes '' In terms of physical appearance, Hayate doesn't look much different. He's well built, has alot of muscular definition, and has brown hair and light brown eyes. he also has a more relaxed expression on his face. As for his clothing, surprisingly, he wears alot of costumes that expose his skin; His usual attire consists of an open black shirt, with only a mesh shirt underneath, complete with jeans and boots. His other outfits include a silver shirt unbuttoned to his stomach, and a pair of red slightly unbuttoned pants, chains on the arms, and he's shirtless and barefoot. He can also wear his karate Gi in combat as well. In the latest title, ''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate, his appearance was modified to give him a more realistic appearance, with smaller eyes and less anime-like facial features. He sports sunglasses, and wears basically older outfits from previous installments. His new outfit still reveal some skin, such as his Incubus DLC Halloween costume, and a casual tracksuit, unzipped all the way to his navel. Personality Ein's personality is somewhat similar to Hayate as he seems to be reserved and quiet. However, Ein also seems ignorant at times; he would rather fight than converse to find out answers. Like most fighters in the series, he is skilled and dedicated to his style, with a great understanding of martial arts even though his conscious memory did not return. If he was not, Hitomi would not have sought him out in order to help rebuild her father’s dojo. Most times, especially in Dead or Alive Ultimate, Ein prefers to just fight than talk with his opponent. In his spare time, Ein practices breaking bottles with his hand by slicing the tops of them off in a demonstration of skill and entertainment. Etymology The name "Ein" likely comes from "eins," the German word for "one" or "first." It's been noted that the letters of "Ein" are also the first, middle, and last letters of E'ps'i'lo'n. Whether or not this was intentional remains to be seen. Relationships Hitomi After the first tournament, Hayate was found in the Black Forest of Germany by Hitomi, whose family took him in. After being used for the Epsilon Project he suffered from amnesia, he could not remember his past or even his name and ended up going by the name of "Ein." The two of them trained together under her father but Ein soon departed for the second Dead or Alive tournament, where he recovered from his amnesia. After this, Ein remembered who he was and left for the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan. Helena Douglas In the second tournament, Ein meets Helena Douglas who confused the amnesiac Ein by talking to him about the Epsilon Project but he didn't remember anything about it. In the end, they fight and Helena was defeated by him. Kasumi After the second tournament, Ein finally meets up with Kasumi, Hayate's younger sister and, following Ryu's advice, they battled each other. Although Kasumi was defeated, Hayate finally gained back his memories. Ayane Ayane found Ein who instantly recognized him as Hayate. However, since Hayate still lost his memory, Ein fights Ayane. Ryu Hayabusa During the second tournament, Ein fought Ryu and started to remember who the ninja is. When he met Kasumi, he followed Ryu's advice to battle Kasumi; after defeating her, Hayate finally gained back his memories. Gameplay :See also: Ein's Command Lists Being the predecessor to Hitomi, Ein is a medium-damage strike character with excellent high-position combos (F, Y or Tsubauchi). He's best played from an aggressive standpoint, where he can position himself close to the enemy. However, a weakness shared between the two is the slight "wind-up" timeframe needed prior to the execution of attacks. Unlocking Ein Ein is an unlockable character in Dead or Alive 3 and Dead or Alive 4, in which he can be used in every gameplay mode except Story Mode. To unlock him: *''Dead or Alive 3'': Finish Story Mode with every character then complete Survival Mode with Hayate, getting enough victories so you can put your name in the rankings. While at the ranking screen, enter EIN as the name. *''Dead or Alive 4'': Complete Story Mode with Hitomi. Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' Series *''Dead or Alive 2'' (1999 - 2000) *''Dead or Alive 3'' (Unlockable character, 2001 - 2002) *''Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate'' (2004 - 2005) *''Dead or Alive 4'' (Unlockable character, 2005 - 2006) *''Dead or Alive: Dimensions'' (2011) *''Dead or Alive 5'' (Mentioned, 2012 - 2013) *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' (2013) Also Known As *The Lost Past - Dead or Alive 2 *The Iron Fist with a Lost Past - Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate *Fists Without a Past - Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Musical Themes *Vigaku - Dead or Alive series *Ein Remix - Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate (Ray House) *Vigaku Remix - Dead or Alive 4 (Crash Club) Gallery Trivia *Unlike other alter-egos in other games such as Devil Jin, Wild Iori, Evil Ryu, or Siegfried version of Nightmare, Ein doesn't possess any kind of evil. *Even though Team Ninja wanted him to be in the fifth title, he was cut because of time constraints. He returns in Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate. *Ein's hobby of slicing the tops off of bottles with his bare hands is likely a reference to a scene from The Karate Kid, where Mr. Miyagi performs the same feat. *Ein and Hayate share tag poses and two tag throws for the first time in Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate. Ein's skin is also slightly different, more like his colour in Dead or Alive 2 to Dead or Alive 4. It can be more noticeable in their faces in the win pose. *Ein and Lisa share a tag pose in Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate. The tag pose seems to relate to the period in which Lisa was involved in the experiments done to Ein. *It's possible that Hayate still uses his Ein persona on occassion if the tag responses with Ein and Hitomi in Dead or Alive 5 are accurate. See Also *Hayate Category:Japanese Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Karateka Category:Dead or Alive 2 Characters Category:Dead or Alive 3 Characters Category:Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate Characters Category:Dead or Alive 4 Characters Category:Dead or Alive Online Characters Category:Dead or Alive: Dimensions Characters Category:Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Characters